The Florintines: Demigod Style
by roseflorintine
Summary: This is an AU of my very first story, The Florintines. DISCONTINUED AND ADOPTED BY The Fabulous Killjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of PJO, much as I wish I was.**

**AN: Hi, I'm back faithful viewers. I know some of you guys were wishing for a sequel, but this is a project I wanted to do. This is an AU of The Florintines. This one DOES have demigods. And the Florintines are... something. I'm going to let you guys guess if they're mortal or immortal. Only Skywriter5 knows for SURE what they are. So read on viewers (if I have any left...) Oh, and before I forget, Percy and Annabeth HAVE NOT gotten together yet.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Now, trust me, I've seen many odd things. I've seen Polyphemus try to marry Grover, and Kronos get hit in the eye with a blue, plastic hair brush. But this was something even I would never had imagined. The Titan War was over, and I was going to Goode High School again, this time with Annabeth. Grover had notified us that a manticore had somehow gotten himself in as a teacher. So we had headed off to eliminate him. But this manticore had somehow been super strong, and had gotten on top of Annabeth, unsheathing its claws. But suddenly, it froze, and collapsed into rubble. Right now, we're still thinking about how we're going to sweep away the monster dust. Annabeth shot up from the ground, clutching something. "It's a dagger!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Annabeth, we use daggers." She stubbornly shook her head. "This one's different." she insisted, and being Wise Girl, she got it right. We were sure that this was the dagger that had killed the monster, but it wasn't made of celestial bronze, or crude mortal iron. It was crafted from a silvery metal that could cut through anything. A sapphire was set into the pommel, and two elegant F's were carved into the hilt. We tried cutting trough a tile on the floor and it slid in as easily as a hot knife through butter. And when we took it out, the slit it made was practically invisible. "What metal could have killed a monster other than celestial bronze?" she mused. The door behind us creaked open, and we jumped up, weapons out. Three girls walked in **(AN: Yes, I'm cutting out two characters. Five were much too hard to manage.)**, each one identical in height, heair legnth, and just about everything but hair and eye color. The one in front had raven black hair and deep brown eyes. "Um... why are you pointing a pen at me?" she asked uncertainly, taking a step backward as her four sisters formed a protective semicircle around her, glaring defensively. Annabeth roughly elbowed me in the side, and I realized I _still_ had Riptide out. I hurriedly sheathed it as Annabeth muttered, "Seaweed Brain." beside me.

With weapons sheathed, we got t know these strange new girls. They were orphans, and had moved here. The head of the family was a girl called Rose, she was the one that I had pointed Riptide at. Maple had auburn hair and deep brown eyes. Heather had brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with green. "Well," I said. "Welcome to Goode High."

Rose nodded with a small smile and sighed, "Well, we better head off."

Annabeth glanced at her watch and cursed. "It's already 8:05."

Quickly, we started running off, shouting a hasty goodbye to the Florintines (that was their last name). Just as I ran, I caught a glimpse of Rose's smile. It had transformed into a smile far more knowing, yet sad.

**Nobody's**** POV**

Rose watched as the young demigod ran off. He was definitely a son of Poseidon. The girl behind him could be nothing but a daughter of Athena. She smiled sadly, thinking wishfully of her lost home Floresa Valley. She took out a dagger, hidden under her shirt. It had a silvery blade, a sapphire set into the pommel... and two elegant F's carved in to the side.

**AN: So? Did it suck? Did it rock? Tell me in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I have not planned this story out, and am going purely on imagination. So I am abandoning this for the time being. Would ANYONE like to adopt this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just so everyone knows, this story has been adopted by The Fabulous Killjoy. I don't know when she'll put on the story, but I highly recommend looking at it when she put's it up.**


End file.
